Omega Fairy
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: A mysterious man comes to the Fairy Tail world. One who holds great power, loss, and secrets. Team Natsu finds out about this man as he joins them. How does Johnathan Reaper cope with the pain of losing everything he holds dear before being thrown into another world? Who is this stoic man who seems so powerful, yet so broken? Pairing not decided, if any.
1. New World

**I do not own the rights to Fairy Tail, which is owned by the awesome Hiro Mashima**

In the indescribable ruins of New York City, there sat a man in the middle of the destruction that was once Times Square. The man was leaning on a car with tears streaming down his face. He wore a solid gold shirt with midnight black pants and white sneakers that now were almost completely dirt-brown. He wore the left half of a chest plate that was three stripes that were horizontal. The top stripe was gold, the middle black, and the bottom white, mirroring his clothes. At the end of the chest plate that was towards the middle of his chest was the left half of a golden Greek omega symbol. In the man's hands were two golden 4 foot long swords that looked like animated lightning bolts. The hilts were black and the cross guard was gunmetal grey and golden chains came from the bottom of each hilt, wrapping around the man's heavily scarred arms until they disappeared under the sleeves of the shirt. The man had unkempt brown hair and blood red eyes with snake-like pupils. Large amounts of blood covered the man, most coming from wounds on his body. A silver hilt was sticking out of the man's right arm.

"…Why?" the man whispered as he looked at the wreckage around him

"Why did this have to happen?" he whispered again. The man caught sight of a body lying on the ground. It was female, with red hair. The body wore a red jacket with black padding. Blood covered nearly every inch of the body. The man wept more when he saw it.

"Flame…why did you have to die? Why did everyone in New York City die?" the man cried. The man closed his eyes as he rested his head on the car he was leaning on. The man's eyes then shot open as his head lifted. The man looked at the sunset sky.

"Grandfather! I wish for you to fulfill the favor you owe me from when I saved you years ago!" the man yelled. Minutes later, the sky glowed white and a tall bald man wearing a solid white suit appeared before the man on the ground. The tall man opened his eyes to reveal pure white eyes.

"Yes, Johnathan Reaper?" the man asked.

"You come to me now, God, and not when I needed you in the battle that I just fought in?" the man, now revealed to be named John, asked

"The battle you won?" the man now revealed to be the almighty God countered

"I don't call being the only survivor 'winning'." John growled

"Shall I tell you what I can do for you?" God said, changing the subject.

"I can't decide what your favor to me is?"

"I am only stating what I can do for you in this predicament for I already know what you would ask for."

"Alright. Name it."

"Sadly, I cannot rebuild the city, and I cannot revive anyone, but I _can _take you to a place where you will not be reminded of these people's deaths." John made a sound that sounded perfectly like a wolf's growl.

"I am sorry, John, but the rules of the universe states that no person can live twice and no miracles can happen unless there is a logical explanation. That is why no one can be revived and no one would believe that a battle so fierce that it killed all of the inhabitants in a large city would have no collateral damage. _But,_" John's head perked up at the 'but'

"I can send you to a place where you can mourn in peace." John was confused

"Why wouldn't I be able to mourn in peace here?"

"Don't you remember, John? In the battle, one of your enemies hacked into the global network and exposed your secret and your weaknesses. Once people get into the city, they will kill you. And they won't believe anything you say to calm them down. "John lightly growled again as he remembered one of his hacker villains did indeed expose his secrets. He looked up at God

"Fine. Take me to where you want me to go." John said. God nodded before John started glowing with blinding white light.

"When you get there, know that you will be healed" John nodded. The light grew in brightness so John couldn't see before fading.

* * *

><p>John looked around and saw that he was in a lush forest. John got up from his upright position at a tree. He looked at his clothes and immediately noticed he wore a duster. It had black squared off shoulder pads with golden circles inside of them for design, and white arrow-ish strips coming off the side and stopping at the elbow. At the wrist, there was a clawed black gauntlet with the same white arrow design that came up to the elbow. At the collar, each tip was covered in black metal. In the chest area, there was a black upside down triangle that seemed to look like a small over-the-top metal vest with small white slightly slanted panels going down, like abdominal muscles. On the black triangle-thing, there was a golden lightning design that came across to the back and connected. At the waist, there was a golden metal band that stretched across the back and each end stopped just before the ends of the duster. At the corners of the bottom of the duster, there were two white squares with black fire design connecting the two along the edge. Directly under the waist band was another white arrow thing that was much larger and ended just above the fire design. On his shirt, there was a white metal plate at the top with a small V at the top so it's easier to look down. On the plate, there was also a large golden Greek omega symbol in the center. Under that, there was a black plate that had five points going down, two nearest to the white panel, two lower than that, and one that nearly reached his belly-button, all going inward from smallest to largest. Under that, were golden panels that mimicked abdominal muscles, similar to his duster. He wore black armored pants with golden lightning bolt flaps on the front that reached his knees. On the back on his knees, there were white hexagonal panels what were bent in half for movement, while on the front, there were golden pads that went down to the mid-leg in a lightning manner. On the bottom of the leg were white metal bands that wrapped around completely. On the back of the leg, there were golden plates that acted as leg armor. The shoes, oddly enough, were in an almost perfect rectangle shape. At the front top of the shoe, the end came just a little farther than the bottom. The entire toe portion and the heel portion were black, while everything else was golden. The shoes were also completely metal.<p>

He grunted in approval. He then listened for sounds. John heard the sounds of a town a little ways in front of him. He prayed that no one would attack him as he walked towards the sounds. Once he was out of the forest, John noticed it was the middle of the night and was amazed to see a rather old fashioned looking town. The most high tech-looking thing he saw were lamp-posts. He didn't see a single computer or phone. Not even TV's. This was one of the rare times in his life that John would admit he was genuinely surprised and/or amazed. Then he heard a quiet threat with his heightened senses. He looked in an alleyway and his eyes became cold.

* * *

><p>Lucy was scared out of her mind. She was calmly walking home with a smile on her face after joining the Fairy Tail wizard's guild. It was the middle of the night for she, a pink haired fire mage named Natsu, and an annoying blue cat named Happy who could talk, fly, and had an affinity for fish came to the town at the beginning of the night and it took a while for Lucy to get joined. She was almost at her house when someone grabbed her arms and pulled her in an alleyway. The someone turned out to be a man and the man held her against a wall with a hand on her neck.<p>

"Make any noise and I choke you to death." The man threatened. Terrified and crying, Lucy nodded. The man gained a sick smile as he reached for her shirt. Lucy saw a flash of gold and she heard a sickening _Crunch _of bone breaking. She then noticed there was a clawed black gauntlet gripping the now broken arm that held onto Lucy's neck. She followed the gauntlet to an armored golden sleeve to an armored duster to a pair of extremely angry blue eyes glaring at the man. She noticed the man that tried to rape her was about to scream, only to be silenced by a black gauntletcovered fist breaking the man's lower jaw via punch. The rapist fell to the ground, unconscious.

The person who saved Lucy then grabbed the man's left leg and slung him over his shoulder. He looked at Lucy

"Where's the nearest health center?" he asked, with a small amount of coldness. Lucy pointed to the white building that was across the river. The man looked and raised an eyebrow

"Well that's convenient." He then walked across the bridge and into the hospital. Lucy heard some yelling and the man who saved her walked out. He came back and looked at her.

"You OK?" he asked. Lucy dumbly nodded. The man thrust a hand forward.

"I'm Johnathan Reaper. What's your name?" the man asked, somehow still having the coldness in the otherwise casual statement.

"L-Lucy H-Heartfilia." Lucy stuttered as she grasped the gauntlet covered hand carefully. Johnathan sighed as he pulled her to her feet.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The statement did absolutely nothing as Lucy remembered every book she has read that started off like that. Noticing this, John sighed again

"Books are different than real life, no matter how similar they can be." That did somewhat calm her down, but she then believed John had mind-reading magic. Her hand crept to her keys.

"Why are you reaching for keys?" John asked, still having coldness, but it being suppressed by cluelessness. Her eyes widened in shock.

'_Anyone who would notice me going for my keys would know I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage. Does he not know about that form of magic?_' John apparently couldn't read minds as he simply just stared at the keys.

"Are you alright if I see the keys? I promise I won't steal them." He said, still having the coldness suppressed by cluelessness thing to his voice. Either he was a master deceiver, which unknown to Lucy, he was, or he was actually clueless as to why Lucy was reaching for keys, which he also was. After mentally cursing at herself, Lucy gave John the key ring, watching as he examined every key in fascination.

"Either you really like keys or these have some weird-ass power that I'm not even going to try and understand." John said as he gave them back. She held them in her hand before putting them back on her waist.

"Um…do you have a place to stay?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No." John answered while looking slightly to the right

"Then you could stay with me until you get one." John looked back at her with a raised eye brow.

"You trust a complete stranger enough to let them in your house?" Lucy looked down nervously

"N-n-no, but you _did_ save me from being raped, so I'll let you." John stared at her with his eye brow up for a moment before shaking his head.

"Fine. Let's go to your house." John finally relented. He then walked next to Lucy as they walked to her house. Along the way, Lucy noticed John seemed as if he was about to break. Lucy was saddened and frightened by that, being able to know what type of people they were from how they acted. John seemed like one of those people where they wouldn't be sad or broken unless there was something seriously, _seriously_ sad or terrifying. Like, being forced to watch their entire family die, then come back to life, and then being forced to kill them again, bad. Little did she know, he had just faced something along those lines, only worse. Soon, they were standing in front of her door. Lucy momentarily hesitated, thinking that he was gonna hurt her. Then she remembered how angry John looked when he beat up the would-be rapist. She opened the door and walked inside, John behind her.

* * *

><p>"You can sleep on the couch. I'll grab a pillow and a blanket. If you want, you can use the shower. It's down the hall and there are towels inside." She said. John nodded before going towards the bathroom. He closed the door and turned on the water. He took off his gauntlets and boots. He shrugged off his duster and placed it on a hanger. He noticed a small scar on his right bicep. It was triangular and he traced the edge. He felt the beck and felt another scar in the same shape on the back.<p>

'_It seems Grandfather only healed the wounds, not erased them._' John thought before feeling the water. Finding it satisfactory, he took off the rest of his clothes and walked inside. The water rolled down his tense muscles, relaxing them. His eyes became momentarily covered in golden smoke, which faded to reveal his blood red irises and his snake-like pupils. He looked around and found the shampoo before using it. After he was done, John sighed as he remembered the day. Tears fell from his eyes as he recalled the result of the battle. He shook his head and wiped his eyes before climbing out and drying himself. He them put on his pants and his boots, carrying his gauntlets in his right hand and his shirt and duster in his left. He walked out the door after his eyes became covered in a cloud of golden smoke and revealed the blue contacts he wore to make his appearance human. He walked in the living room to see Lucy had just finished making his bed. She looked up and her eyes widened at seeing John's upper body. He immediately looked to the side, knowing what she was looking at. His torso, which was covered with scars. There were some normal ones, looking like it came from a small fall, and then there were some bad ones, looking like it was a failed attempt to kill. John walked passed the shocked Lucy, putting his stuff down on the coffee table in front of the couch and placing his boots next to it on the floor.

"You can leave now. I'm going to sleep." John said to Lucy, who finally came out of her shock and slight fear to walk into her room and shut the door. John shut all the lights and fell onto the couch, pulling up the blanket and going to sleep.

'_John! Help!_' a voice yelled in his dream

'_Monster! Save me! No! NOOO!_' screamed another

'_Please help me! I don't wanna die! No! NO! AAAAAHHHHH!_'

'_**J-J-Johnath-th-than-n-n, y-y-y-you mu-mu-mu-must save th-th-th-the h-h-h-h-humans-s-s-s-s.**_' a robotic voice said in its last living moment.

'_Go and kill those sons of bitches, John. I know you can. See ya._' Another friends' voice said

'_J-j-j-john. P-p-promise m-me you w-will k-k-keep on being y-y-yo-u. I-i-i-I d-d-d-don't w-w-want y-y-y-you t-t-to ch-ch-chan…_' another voice whispered as its owner died.

'_JOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH-!_' a final voice screamed before John woke up with a yell in cold sweat with tears streaming down his face. He was breathing heavily and gripped part of the couch. He let go of the couch once he calmed down and looked to see the part he was gripping had been crushed. He looked to the other side and a look of curiosity fell on his face as he noticed a large white duffel bag was sitting on the coffee table. It was at least six feet long, about three feet tall, and from what he could see, about four feet wide. There was a note on the top, which he grabbed and read aloud.

"_I hope this will help you cope with what happened. I hope I brought everything you needed. Just ask if you need anything else. –Your Grandfather._" John placed the note next to him before looking at the time. It was 4:36. He guessed Lucy was asleep considering it had only been three hours since they both went to sleep. He stood up and grabbed the snow white zipper. He unzipped the entire thing in one pull, and he couldn't see anything since there was no light going inside the bag. He reaching in and his fingers touched something cold and smooth. His fingers slid to one side as he tried to find something to grip. He found what felt like a leather grip and held it tightly. He lifted it out of the bag and immediately let it drop once he found out what it was. It made a loud _clang _as it dropped, most likely waking up Lucy. But he didn't care as he fell back onto the couch with a fresh set of tears pouring down his face. It was weapons. The bag was filled with weapons. And he didn't even have to guess how many. He already knew. 9. And he would bet a million dollars that there was also a medieval sword, an unused memory card, a signed history book, and a loaded six-round pistol in there. Why would he make that assumption? Because the item he pulled up was a giant, 5 ft. long, 3 ft. wide, pure silver sword with a foot long leather hilt. And that blade belonged to his best friend, Jake Grimm. And Jake Grimm was dead. Along with all the owners of the items in that bag.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked on in sadness at seeing John cry. She had absolutely no clue why he was crying at seeing the huge silver blade in the bag, and she became curious at hearing the noise of metal hitting metal when he dropped it, but she knew it made him sad. So, she braved up and walked next to John before sitting down on the couch to his left and hugging him. He apparently was too sad to notice her, as he didn't even flinch. She thought guys like him generally didn't care if they were seen crying or not, possibly because it was <em>so rare<em>. She rubbed his back until he calmed down. He thanked her before laying down on the couch. She got up and walked back to her room. She was lying down on her bed, staring at the ceiling until about 10, the only things in her mind were: _Why did seeing that blade make him cry?_ And _what was in that bag? _At around 10, Lucy heard metal moving and she got up to check it out. She opened her door to see John slipping on his duster, the rest of his clothing already on.

"Um John?" she asked timidly

"Yeah?" He answered without looking at her, looking for the handles of the duffel.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going out." He answered as he found the handles and slinging it onto his left shoulder. "I'll probably be back around mid-afternoon if you are OK with me staying here until I get a place to stay." Lucy nodded her head yes.

"OK, then. I will see you later." He said before walking out the door and shutting it. Lucy stood there for a minute, listening as she heard the clanking of metal as he walked out of the apartment building. Once she couldn't hear him, she bolted to her room, changed, and bolted out the door towards the Fairy Tail guild hall. She found her friend Levy and ran in front of her

"Levy, I need to tell you something that happened last night." Levy nodded before they sat down at some random table. Lucy explained everything that happened that night. She finished with telling Levy about that morning. Levy had become very angry when she heard about the rapist, but was absolutely delighted at hearing the punishment from John. She then became curious at hearing about that morning.

"Do you know where he went?" Levy asked

"No."

"You think we should tell Master?"

"Yeah. John may not be in Fairy Tail, but I'm worried about him." Levy nodded before the two ran over the master and told him what Lucy told Levy. He had a smile on his face at hearing the rapist's punishment. While it was short, there was no question that it was painful. He actually was in the hospital last night paying the owner for Gray freezing the entire third floor. He had seen the man's condition. His jaw looked like it was going to be permanently leaning to the left, and there was a section in the man's right arm that was actually thinner than a twig. He however was concerned for John. Just by hearing about him, Makarov immediately knew he was in deep sorrow. He looked up at the two women in front of him

"Go and look for John. If you find him, come here and tell me where he is. I will deal with it from there." The two women nodded before running out the guild.

* * *

><p>John was currently standing on a large cliff that over looked the town that he currently stayed in. It was a beautiful view. Perfect.<p>

"Here." He said before kneeling down and placing the duffle on the ground. He unzipped it and he started taking out the weapons. A new wave of sadness came with each weapon revealed. There was the sword he picked up yesterday. It belonged to Jake Grimm, 1st Grimmer, and its name was Shin. Japanese for Tsunami. He picked up a long black whip with a bladed tip. That belonged to Alice Burn, 2nd Grimmer. Its name was Flamma. Latin for Flame. He picked up a white bow and a brown leather quiver with white feather tipped arrows. They belonged to Jasmine Skye, 3rd Grimmer, and it is named Luftzung, which was German for Wind. He pulled out a 3 ft. long 1.5 ft. wide pitch black axe. Its owner was Christopher Pariah, the 4th Grimmer. His weapon was Kairos, which was Greek for time. He reached in and pulled out two blood red rifles. They were owned by the infamous Jason Blood, the 5th Grimmer. They were named K'i'ik, which meant blood in Mayan. He then picked up a 10 ft. long silver and black chain. It was owned by Sophia Jaguar, 6th Grimmer. It was named Crise, which was French for depression. He then used both hands to pick up a four ft. by 3 ft. square hammer with a 5ft. long wooden handle. It was owner by the sister of Jake, Cassandra Grimm, and 7th Grimmer. It was named Annientamento, which was Italian for destruction. He picked up a 6 ft. long spear with a green handle and a midnight black diamond shaped blade. It was owned by Michael Vitallis, 8th Grimmer. It was named Enfermedad, which was Spanish for sickness. He picked up a pink sniper rifle. Its owner was Jacky Jaguar, sister of Sophia and 9th Grimmer. The gun was named Consacrer, which was French for sacrifice. He then picked up a history book that he gave to Target Master. He opened the cover and saw a signature.

_Hey, Christopher Metal, this is a message from Johnathan Reaper. I've changed everything that historians got wrong and added a few things. Everything in here is all the info I'm giving you of the past. Don't get greedy._

_ -Johnathan Reaper_

John sadly smiled and picked up a six-round pistol. It was the gun Arsenal almost used to commit suicide when he first found out he was the child of a warlock and a witch. After about an hour of coaxing, John got the magician to give him the gun. He then picked up the memory card. It was a memory card designed to record every human that Armory killed. He never used it because he never would so much as scratch a human. He then picked up the final item in the bag: a rusted medieval sword that Flame gave to him. It used to be hers but she gave it to John when she wanted to move on from her past life. John looked at the view again, noticing it was now sunset, before picking up Jake's blade and stabbing the tip into the ground so it would not move unless someone moved it. John picked up Alice's whip, pressed a button on the bottom, and watched as it collapsed into itself until it was just a bladed hilt and stabbed it in the ground next to Shin. He then took Luftzung and stabbed one end in the ground next to Flamma and hung the quiver on the other end. He took Kairos and stabbed it next to Luftzung. He continued that until the weapons of the 9 Grimmer formed a semicircle around John. He then stabbed Flame's blade into the center of the semicircle and placed the other items around it in a triangle. Once he was done, he stepped back and lifted his left hand. It momentarily became covered in golden smoke and faded to reveal a pitch black phone. On the back, there was a golden Greek Omega flanked by two snow white demon wings (It's a black Iphone5). He tapped and swiped a few times before he raised his thumb to tap something but hesitated.

"Why do you hesitate?" he heard a voice say. John looked over his shoulder to see a short old man wearing a white shirt with an odd black symbol on it under an orange jacket. He had a white mustache and wore a blue and orange striped jester hat. He also looked to have no irises, only black orbs for eyes.

"Who are you?" John asked

"Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Guild Master of Fairy Tail."

"I take it that's the symbol on your shirt?" Makarov nodded

"Yes, but I must ask: Why did you hesitate whatever you were going to do?"

"Because I never thought I would be forced to listen to this now."

"Why wouldn't you want to listen to it now?"

"It's a song my friends told me to play when they died."

"How were they sure you were going to be alive when they passed on?" Makarov asked, somehow knowing not to use the other word

"It's because of something I don't want to tell you, in fear of your reaction."

"Fine then. It is alright if I listen to this song your friends wanted you to play now?"

"I don't see why not." Makarov nodded and stayed where he was as John finally pressed 'play' on the screen before letting his had fall to his side. An Instant later, the song started and Makarov found out why John's friends chose that song. It was sad and haunting, one that seems perfect for the situation (For those of you who want you, the song is 'I See Fire' by Ed Sheeran). Then Makarov noticed something

"Why did you use weapons for gravestones?"

"Where I come from, it is customary to bury one with something that either is or was theirs. The weapons forming the semicircle were owned by my longtime friends and coworkers. The items in the center were possessions of my friends and team mates. The white duffle bag is what I used to carry these items up here." Makarov nodded.

"Why is the ground unbroken?" He noticed. John stared at the graves for a moment before answering

"I believe I came from another world. I believe this for in my world, there is highly advanced technology and the reason why my friends knew I would be alive when they died was told to the public without my consent."

"And what was the reaction?" Makarov asked, not believing that a simple exposed secret can be terrible

"The entire world save for my dead friends wanting to kill me." Makarov's eyes widened at what John said.

"What secret could be so terrible that an entire world would try to kill you?"

"I would prefer not to tell you in fear of your reaction. You are obviously one who is powerful and I would prefer not to hurt you in any way."

"Fine. But I must ask: Would your secret in any way pose a threat towards my children?"

"Your children?"

"The people in my guild."

"Oh. May I ask a question before I answer yours? It does affect my answer"

"Fine." Makarov said, believing that John might wish to harm his children

"Are any close to death? Such as a fatal cancer or illness?"

"No." he answered truthfully

"Then my secret poses absolutely no threat towards your 'children'." Makarov sighed in relief.

"If I may, why would any of my children being fatally sick affect your answer?"

"Because then in due time, I would have had to take the life of that person for a reason I cannot say."

"I will not force you to say anything you don't want to now, but I will need to know your secret at some point in the future." John simply nodded in agreement.

"Now, would you like to see Fairy Tail so you may decide if you want to join?" Makarov asked

"…Sure."

**Yo! For anyone who reads this, this portion is solely for readers to decide the pairing. Options are:**

**A) No Pairing, John is haunted by his past and wont let anyone in in fear of hurting them**

**B) Erza helps John cope with the pain and they fall for each other (With a surprise in the future)**

**C) Juvia falls for him the instant they fight in the Phantom Lord Arc**

**D) Mirajane knows how John feels as an outcast and inhuman and helps him through it, but they end up falling for each other**

**E) B, C, and D along with anyone you guys can think of! :D**


	2. New People

**Inhuman: I don't own Fairy Tail. That honor belongs to the great Hiro Mashima. All Hail Hiro Mashima! **

**Fairy Tail Readers: HAIL!**

***Hiro Mashima walks by, notices readers staring at him. Runs like hell***

**Fairy Tail Readers and Inhuman: MR. MASHIMA! PLEASE COME BACK!**

**Hiro Mashima: NO WAY IN HELL! YOU'RE GONNA LOCK ME UP SOMEWHERE AND KEEP ME THERE FOREVER!**

**Inhuman*Holding Chains and Stun Gun*: People who want to read Omega Fairy, read on. I GOT ME SOME MASHIMA HUNTING TO DO!**

John and Makarov stood in front of the Fairy Tail guild hall. Both could hear the rowdiness going on inside.

"Sounds _interesting_ in there…" John noted with a raised eye brow.

"It always does." Makarov answered. He then opened the door and walked in, John behind him. They were immediately were met with pure insanity. There were people fighting, drinking, and John could've _sworn_ he saw someone naked. He blinked in surprise at seeing a woman with long brown hair wearing jeans and a bra chugging beer _from a barrel._ Looking around, John saw a head of blonde hair. He walked over to Lucy and a blue haired woman wearing an orange dress.

"Lucy? You're in Fairy Tail?" Lucy looked up and her eyes widened

"John? Where did you come from?"

"Makarov brought me here."

"Oh! Well John, meet my friend Levy. Levy, this is John." John offered a hand. Levy simply stared at John with a light blush in her face.

"Levy?" Lucy asked. There was no reaction save for Levy's face becoming redder. She repeated her question, this time while waving a hand in front of her friends' face.

"How about I try?" John asked Lucy. Lucy shrugged. John positioned a hand directly next to Levy's ear.

"Cover your ears." Lucy became confused, but did what John said. He then snapped his fingers. Levy instantly yelped as she covered that ear. John stood up and offered a hand again. Levy shook it, wary of the claws.

"So, what were you thinking about?" Lucy asked with a knowing smirk on her face. Levy's face immediately lit up.

"N-nothing!" John raised an eye brow, but sat down next to Lucy at the table.

"So, have you decided if you're gonna join Fairy Tail or not?" Lucy asked. John shook his head

"Not yet. Makarov was explaining everything to me on the way here, but I'm still not sure."

"Oh." Levy said, sounding saddened.

"Uh, can you introduce me to everybody?" John asked.

"Oh, sure!" the two women chirped. They then walked around the guild with John in between them, introducing John to all the members. John liked Mirajane, the white haired barmaid. She was always positive, no matter how disastrous the guild was. John, Lucy, and Levy were sitting around and talking when Natsu, the eccentric Fire Dragon Slayer came over. He had a constant grin on his face as he sat down next to Levy. The Dragon Slayer then noticed John

"Who're you?"

"My name is Johnathan Reaper."

"Okay. Wanna fight?" John became confused

"Why would I want to fight?"

"To see who's stronger."

"Natsu! Don't try to fight our guests!" Makarov yelled, noticing the two talking and immediately knowing what it was about. Everyone in the guild then knew about the situation and looked on at the two.

"It's fine Makarov. I wasn't going to fight him anyway." John assured

"Please fight me?" Natsu asked. John shook his head. Natsu repeated his question. John looked at Makarov

"He's not gonna stop until we fight, is he?" Makarov nodded.

"Just fight him. Then I can drink in peace." Cana, the woman who drank beer from a barrel commanded. Not wanting to piss of any women, John looked at Natsu

"Fine. I'll fight you. But if I win, you can't ask me to fight you again."

"And if I win you fight me whenever I want you to!" Natsu exclaimed. John nodded before looked at Makarov

"You have any place where we can fight?"

Minutes later, John and Natsu were standing behind the guild with everyone else standing far away. Everyone was anxious to see what abilities John had.

"No holding back!" Natsu yelled, 10 feet away from John

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't, I might kill you."

"No you won't!" John raised an eye brow before stretching his left hand out to the side.

"This is _snapping_ without holding back." He snapped. For an instant, nothing happened. Then, there was a blast of hurricane-force wind that pushed everyone back. Some fell onto their backs. "With that much strength, hitting your forearm, for example, would completely shatter the bone. If I hit your ribs, a piece you get your heart. If I hit your skull, instant death." Natsu pouted, but agreed that John could hold back on strength, but nothing else.

"Fine. Let's start." Natsu smiled before dashing towards John with his right fist pulled back. The fist became shrouded in flames. John got into a fighting stance with his own right fist brought back.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu roared as he threw a punch. John's fist shot forward and the two hands connected with a shockwave. Natsu was forced to spin to the side due to John's punch being almost twice the power as his. After Natsu spun a couple of times, John shot a leg upwards, which connected with Natsu's back. There was another shockwave as Natsu was sent flying. John then brought his foot down and spread out his arms with his hands positioned as if they were about to grip something. Natsu noticed this as he flew up

"What're you doing?"

"You said 'No holding back', right? Well this is me not holding back. **Strike Down, Raitoningu*!**" John roared as a lightning bolt shot down each of John's arms, forming a golden metal chain as they circled down. Once they reached his hands, they shot forward and formed twin cartoon lightning bolt shaped swords, each about 4 feet long. There was a gunmetal grey cross guard and a midnight black hilt that ended with the golden chain. The action surprised everyone watching and he used the window to swing his right blade in a circle above his head with the call of:

"**Thunder Tornado!**" instantly, John disappeared as a giant tornado that appeared to be made of lightning formed around him. That theory was confirmed as the ground around the tornado started to blacken. Natsu was caught by the pull of the tornado and was sent spinning around. Natsu's face became green as he flew around. Suddenly, the tornado canceled out and Natsu fell down. John was waiting as he slammed a leg into Natsu's stomach again. Natsu flew through several trees before getting stuck in a final. John swung his blade in Natsu's direction and a bolt of lightning shot out of the blade, speeding towards Natsu. Natsu used his arms to cover his body and yelled as it connected. John threw his left blade up in the air and grasped the chain after it flew up a couple of feet. He spun the blade like a lasso, it making a soft humming noise as it spun. After a minute, which was all Natsu needed to escape the tree, John threw the blade at Natsu. Natsu's eyes widened before lighting his feet up and shooting up in the air. To everyone's surprise, the blade momentarily glowed before shooting straight up and following. Natsu's eyes widened in panic before shooting off away from the blade, which again followed. With every move Natsu made, the sword followed. Slowly, it gained on him. Once it was close enough, it cocooned Natsu in the seemingly endless chains. The instant it wrapped him up, it shot back towards John, stopping when in front of him. The golden blade swung floating in the air like some dismembered dog tail.

"Good Job, Raito." John complimented the blade. The blade flashed with light multiple times.

"You are welcome. You can let go of him now. I think he knows who won." The chains immediately loosened before Natsu fell down, everyone just noticing that the man's face was green with stuff coming out of his mouth. John looked at Natsu before staring at the floating blade.

"He didn't vomit on you, did he?" the blade glowed again.

"Okay. Bye." The blade bounced again before disappearing along with the chains in a cloud of golden smoke.

"What is all this commotion?" a new voice asked. It was female, but strong. John looked and noticed everyone was absolutely terrified. John looked at the new comer. It was a redhead who wore armor over her chest, shoulders, and forearms. On the chest plate, there was a golden cross coming starting on the left side which was over a red Fairy Tail symbol, and on the elbows of the gauntlets she wore, there were metal winglets. She also wore a blue skirt with two flaps of metal hanging over the front and black knee-high boots.

"I ask again: What is going on?" Makarov stepped up and gestured to John

"This is Johnathan Reaper, Erza. He told me he is from another world and Natsu challenged him to a fight." The woman looked at Natsu before walking up to him.

"Who's she?" John asked

"That's Erza Scarlet, strongest and most feared woman in Fairy Tail!" Gray Fullbuster said, who was a black haired man who for some reason had a bad habit of stripping unconsciously…like now.

"Gray, your clothes." Makarov dead panned. Gray looked down, noticed he was in boxers, cussed, and ran around for his clothes without any knowledge of how many people he just traumatized when he somehow lost his boxers along the way. John face palmed. John looked over at Erza, who was looking over Natsu.

"She doesn't seem _so _bad." Erza then smacked Natsu in the head, causing everyone but John to wince. John didn't, as he simply pitied Natsu.

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned._' John thought, knowing it was true. Erza walked over to John after scolding Natsu. John raised his eyebrow.

"I am Erza Scarlet. It is nice to meet you. I hope that we can become good friends." John became saddened at the word 'friends' but didn't physically show it.

"Johnathan Reaper. I agree." John said as he shook Erza's hand. Erza apparently tried to show she was stronger by squeezing his hand. He retaliated by raising an eyebrow and nearly breaking hers. She blinked in surprise and John immediately knew it would leave a bruise. They let their hands drop to their sides. Erza looked at the sky to see it was sunset.

"I will be going to bed now." Erza announced before walking away. A couple others started walking to where they lived. Happy, the flying and talking blue cat who had a reasonable affinity for fish grabbed Natsu and flew away. Lucy and Levy walked up to John

"Hey, do you wanna go back to my house?" Lucy asked. John shrugged. "Okay. By the way, Levy is going to sleep at my house tonight if you're okay with it." John nodded. The three then walked over to Lucy's house. Near the area that Lucy nearly got raped, she softly grasped John's right arm. The rest of the way, she stayed on his arm until thy got to the door. John looked down at Levy

"I'm was going to take a shower. Do you want to go in first?" Levy shook her head and John walked into the bathroom. Lucy walked into her room with Levy in tow. Lucy screamed at seeing Natsu in her bed and seconds later, a shirtless John rolled in, grabbed Natsu's shirt, and slammed him against a wall, cracking it. John then noticed it was Natsu and looked out the window. Seeing it was survivable, John threw Natsu out the open window and locked it after closing it. John turned around to find a grateful Lucy and an entirely red-faced Levy. John sighed before walking in front of Levy and lightly shaking her shoulder. He walked back into the bathroom and closed the door as Levy sat on Lucy's bed with the blush on her face never leaving.

"So, are you blushing 'cause of his muscles of 'cause of his scars?" Lucy asked, knowing Levy was _just_ too out of it to answer honestly.

"Both…" Lucy continued to tease Levy until John came out of the shower. Lucy then got an amazingly evil idea. "John! Help me!" Instantly, John opened the door and rolled into a battle stance. Levy's skin tone changed to a burning red as she saw John, still shirtless, with water rolling down his skin. Smoke started coming out of her ears as she stared at John. John saw there was no one for him to beat the crap out of and looked at Lucy with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" Lucy smiled devilishly as she pointed to the now-unconscious Levy with her face red and a small smile on her face. John face palmed while sighing. He shook his head "Where is she going to sleep? And don't say the couch."

"She was gonna sleep on the recliner." John nodded before walking up and picking her up. He walked to the recliner and placed her there. She unconsciously curled into a ball and grasped for warmth. John picked up his blanket and placed it over her shoulders. She smiled warmly and snuggled into the blanket. John then walked over to his bed and laid down. He was gonna go to sleep for more nightmares when he heard Lucy scream again, this one genuine. John flipped off the couch and sprinted towards her room. He kicked the door open and ran in. He blinked when he saw Lucy at the edge of her bed with Natsu and Happy sitting with their legs crossed in the middle of the bed.

"What the hell? I locked the window."

"I kind of opened it to get some fresh air…" Lucy admitted. John sighed before looking at Natsu, just noticing the paper in his hand.

"What's that?"

"An S-Class Job! It has a 4,000,000J pay! And some golden key thingy. I don't care about that. But it looks AWESOME! And it's on an Island!"

"An S-Class Job?! NO! WA-did you say golden key?" Lucy asked. Natsu nodded with a dumb look on his face. Lucy had stars in her eyes.

"You're going solely because of the new key, aren't you…?" John deadpanned. Lucy vigorously nodded. "I guess I'll go too. Let's keep Levy out of this, though." Natsu nodded before jumping out the window. Happy followed while Lucy and John stayed as human beings and walked down the stairs so they can go to where their mission is, in Galuna Island.

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR NOTES TIME! Here, i explain stuff that you people can't understand cause John is MY character.<br>**

***Raitoningu: Means 'Lighting' in Japanese who don't already know. John's weapon has a soul of its own. Raitoningu, or 'Raito', has infinitely long chains for different attacks. As already shown, it can summon lightning in different forms, such as small bolts, tornado's, or when charged up enough, white hot bolts of mass destruction with the power of a nuke combined with an atom bomb(I'm saving that last one up for something AWESOME). Before everyone gets pissed at me, John is supposed to be powerful. Like, he can beat the living crap out of Superman without going all-out powerful. Yeah, you just read that. He can beat Superman. Anyways, i couldn't catch Hiro Mashima, but the other Fairy Tail Readers are still hunting. Review, Like, do whatever the hell you want, but be honest. i makes me a better writer. and i like having a reason to cuss at people who don't like me. I am gonna write as much Omega Fairy as i can until the ball drops in California. HAPPY NEW YEARS!**


	3. Galuna Island I

**Inhuman*dressed as cop and pointing digital gun at your face*: People whom I have never met! Follow me and this story now or I will pump you full of digital lead! And follow my other story, Fairy Tail Transformers, or I will digitally grenade you!**

**Real Inhuman: ScrewFuck that! Die impostor!*takes gun and shoots the fake, then bows to audience*I'm sorry about that. The impostor may have just scared most of you off from continuing Omega Fairy. I apologize. Please, continue with the story. *sees more impostors hiding behind random items.* Dammit, why won't you die?!*Chases after impostors to kill them***

John, after getting dressed, followed Lucy, Natsu, and Happy to the harbor. He was currently looking over the job, seeing nothing that should separate it from the other jobs he's seen on the Request Board. Save for the high pay and the giant red S stamped on it, it looked exactly like a normal request. John shrugged as they walked to the harbor. Natsu was grumbling because neither Lucy nor John would let him swim all the way to an Island. So far, they couldn't find a single boat that would go to Galuna Island. Suddenly, John felt a soft chill behind him and he turned around to find Gray looking pissed…and only wearing pants. John face palmed.

"Gray." The ice mage looked down before yelling and running around, still stripping. After finding his clothes, Gray came over to the four person group.

"What are you doing here, Icepick?" Natsu asked

"I'm here to stop you guys from doing an S-Class quest, Matchstick."

"As if you could, you terrible excuse for a stripper!"

"It would be easy, Flame Breath!" John face palmed. The instant he met them, he knew that those idiotic wizards were rivals. John smacked Natsu and Gray to shut them up.

"Gray, who sent you?"

"Master Makarov. He said that S-Class Quests are too tough for you guys, and you have to go back to the guild."

"Well, I'm sure Natsu and Lucy aren't strong enough, but I am."

"Makarov doesn't believe you are. Either way, you have to come back to the guild."

"Well, it's Lucy's and Natsu's decision, since I'm not in Fairy Tail." Gray's eyes narrowed as he noticed the loophole. He then looked at the two.

"Well, I'm going on that S-Class quest, whether you're coming or not. And you're too weak to do one anyway." Natsu mocked. Gray got pissed and the two started insulting each other again. John turned to Lucy

"Do you want to go?" she hesitated, but then nodded. John grabbed the back of Gray and Natsu's heads, then slammed their heads together. The two knocked out, then John slung them both over his shoulders. He looked around and saw a man he didn't see before. The man wore a khaki cloak that covered his body. He wore a blue bandana and had a mustache. He was setting up a small wooden boat. John didn't like the feeling he got from the man, but walked over to the man.

"Will you take us to Galuna Island?" he asked. The man turned around with wide eyes.

"Are you wizards?" the man asked

"They are, I'm not." He announced.

"Then I will take you." John nodded before climbing in, the boat audibly creaking. The other two looked at John confusingly before climbing in.

_Ten minutes ago, Fairy Tail guild hall_

Makarov was calmly drinking some beer and sitting cross legged on the bar counter. Suddenly, Mirajane ran down the stairs, a worried look on her face.

"Master! One of the S-Class Quests is gone!" Makarov, who had been taking a sip of his beer, spit it out and turned to Mira.

"WHAT?!" he yelled

"So? If one's gone, it's fine." A green shirted smoker, Wakaba, said

"It isn't fine. Who took it?" a man across from Wakaba, Macao, asked

"Most likely someone strong or stupid." Laki, a girl with purple hair and glasses answered.

"I don't really care, but a blue cat flew up last night and grabbed one." A blonde haired man up on the second floor with spiked head phones and a lightning bolt scar on his right eye said carelessly.

"Happy? That must mean it was Natsu!" Mira figured.

"Laxus! You mean that you let Happy just _take_ an S-Class Quest?!" Makarov growled at the smirking man.

"All I saw was a blue cat with white wings, I didn't know it was Happy." Laxus smirked.

"Hey, I think I saw Natsu go over to Lucy's house last night; maybe she went too." Macao announced. Makarov sighed in relief.

"John is at Lucy's house. He most likely stopped them." Mira turned to Laxus with a frown, however

"How could you let Happy and Natsu do this?!" she near yelled.

"Hey, I knew Natsu didn't care about rules, but I had _no idea_ that he would do something _that_ stupid." Makarov's grandson laughed. That was a lie and everyone knew it. Natsu was constantly trying to show that he's strong enough to do S-Class. Mira glared at Laxus hard enough to make him pause momentarily.

"Haven't seen _that_ look for a while." Laxus laughed. When Mira was an active member of Fairy Tail, she was demonic. No one who valued life angered her.

"Mira, what quest was taken?" Makarov asked nervously

"Galuna Island." Mira answered after breaking her gaze with Laxus. Immediately everyone became worried. No one who tried to do the Galuna Island job because no one returned from the island.

"Laxus! Go and get them back now!" Makarov yelled

"I have better things to do. Anyway, isn't Fairy Tail supposed to take care of themselves?" Laxus scoffed.

"I don't care how you felt about Natsu!" Makarov yelled, remembering when Laxus looked at Natsu with hate. "You are the only one strong enough to bring them back if John didn't stop them!"

"It's ok, Master. I'll bring them back if they went." Gray announced.

_Now_

The first few minutes of the ride was silent, the captain not wanting to say anything until they were closer. Once Natsu woke up, he immediately leaned over the side of the boat. Gray tried to stop them when he woke up, but John tied his hands. Lucy looked more and more nervous every second, Happy looked happy, and John was forced to sit in the direct middle of the boat, his odd weight having tipped over the boat in any other place.

"Hey, what magic does Erza use?" John asked suddenly.

"She uses something called Re-Quip. It allows her to get weapons from a pocket dimension. A lotta wizards can use it, but Erza can Re-Quip armor, too. Her magic was nicknamed 'The Knight' cause of it." Happy explained

"Does her armor give her special abilities or something?"

"Yep! She's got an armor for everything!" John pondered on this.

'_Depending on how she uses it, Erza can be powerful._' John thought. The next hour was spent explaining everyone's abilities. Natsu could use something called 'Fire Dragon Slayer' magic and was nicknamed Salamander due to it, and Gray could make near anything out of ice with his Ice Make Magic. After a couple of hours, the group saw the island on the horizon. It didn't look like much, but that didn't affect how John knew it was still dangerous.

"So why are you helping us?" Gray finally asked

"I'm Bobo. I was once a resident of Galuna Island." The captain announced

"Was? What happened?" John questioned

"I was chased out. I should warn you, tragedy befalls anyone who steps upon Galuna Island. I only hope that you lift the curse." Bobo said before opening his cloak, revealing how his left arm was demonic. It looked wooden, and was colored red. John narrowed his eyes, but did nothing. "This is the curse of Galuna Island." He finished. Gray, Lucy, and Happy flinched. Natsu was _far_ too sick to have any reaction. Bobo turned around.

"We're almost there." He announced. The group then noticed something about the island as they got closer.

"Why is it glowing?" Lucy asked. Sure enough, the top of the island was glowing a sinister purple. John immediately knew that it wasn't natural. He turned to Bobo to ask him if he knew why it was glowing, but Bobo had vanished. John growled. He looked up and seeing nothing, he growled louder. He _knew_ something was up with him. Bobo was a ghost. Those are the only things that disappear silently and he heard no noises such as flapping wings or splashing water. His eyes widened when he heard a deep splashing noise. He looked behind him

"Guys! Tidal wave!" John yelled as the others turned. They were swept away by the wave moments later.

John groaned as he woke up with a small weight on him. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy unconscious on top of him. He picked her up and laid her down next to him before sitting up. He saw Natsu, Gray, and Happy in different locations near them. The others started to wake up, and noticed John immediately.

"You guys all ok?" he asked. Natsu and Gray nodded. Happy smiled and Lucy gave a weak thumbs up. Suddenly, Natsu jumped up looking excited.

"Natsu?" John asked. Natsu turned to the others with a childish smile.

"I wanna explore!" Natsu screamed

"Aye!" Happy agreed next to Natsu, making John snap his head to a surprised Lucy since that was where Happy was an instant earlier. Lucy seemed just as surprised by the 'teleportation' ability Happy just gained. Then she paled, obviously thinking about what the cat would do with such an ability. John didn't even have to think to know Happy would just go to random bodies of water for fish if he had a teleportation ability.

"No exploring. We came here to 'stop a curse' for money and that's what we're gonna do." John sighed. Natsu whimpered. Happy laughed at Natsu's misery, causing the dragon slayer to become angry and chase the flying cat, who bolted away on his wings, laughing the whole time. John sighed and noticed Gray was naked.

"GRAY! THERE'S A WOMAN HERE!" John yelled, while holding Lucy's head to his chest, her not daring to move her head. Gray immediately cussed and ran around, finding only his pants. John growled at the ice mage

"I don't know where it is! I swear!" Gray said fearfully with his hands in the air. Natsu noticed this

"Haha! You're afraid of-" Natsu was hit in the face by John, sending him through a couple trees. Well actually a few trees. Really a lot of trees. Lucy stared open mouthed in the direction Natsu was sent flying. Gray and Happy were doing the smart thing and hiding behind her, their eyes barely peeking out from her shoulders. John sighed and waited. Natsu rocketed straight into John's waiting arm, clotheslining him. Natsu's head left a small 5-6 foot long trench before he stopped. John picked up Natsu and turned to the others.

"Let's just go." Everyone nodded before they started walking into the forest.


End file.
